


Romanian Ramblings

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan Fluff, seb speaking romanian, sebstan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Sometimes Sebastian speaks Romanian and you never know what he's saying.





	Romanian Ramblings

It’s the end of the night on your first date with Sebastian. You’re reluctant to say goodbye but you have to work the next morning. His fingers run up and down your bare arm, raising goosebumps in their path.

“I had a lovely time tonight,” you whisper.

“Me too,” Sebastian responds. “We should do it again sometime. And soon.”

You nod your agreement as you notice him lean in towards you slightly. You look up into his eyes and smile. He places his lips gently against yours and you reach up to place your hand on his chest, steadying yourself from the breathtaking kiss. He pulls away and smiles once again.

“Rămas bun,”  _(Farewell)_  he mumbles, kissing your cheek before walking down the steps of your apartment building. Before you could ask what he said, he was gone.

++++

The next time it happens, you don’t realize it. Not really anyway. It’s the first time you and Sebastian are together and you barely hear it, mumbled through clenched teeth.

“Draga mea.”  _(My darling)_

You’re about to ask what the hell he’s saying but then he hits the perfect spot and any inquisition is long forgotten.

++++

It was a bad day. Sebastian lost out on a part he was perfect for and you spilled coffee on your favorite skirt. You had come to his apartment seeking comfort and when he opened the door, you knew he needed it more than you. The two of you were snuggled on the couch, his head in your lap as you ran your fingers through his longer hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

You had talked for hours before Sebastian decided your lap was where he needed to be. There wasn’t much you would deny him and this certainly wasn’t torture for you. He sighed and nuzzled into your thigh, the tension finally starting to leave his shoulders.

You can tell he’s falling asleep and you want to get him to the bed before he’s all the way gone.

“Seb?” you whisper. “Babe you gotta get up, let’s get you into bed.”

“No,” he mumbles. “Ești confortabil. Vreau să stau aici.”  _(You’re comfy. I want to stay here.)_

“Seb, I have no idea what you’re saying,” you giggle.

There’s no response and you feel his breathing even out so you leave him be, there’s always tomorrow.

A few hours later, Sebastian wakes up, his head on your thigh, your fingers still in his hair. He looks up at you, your neck hanging off the back of the couch and he knows it’ll hurt tomorrow if he doesn’t move the two of you to his bed. You stir when he sits up, you barely open your eyes to look at him.

“How’d you sleep?” you slur.

“Uimitor, tot pe tine te visam,”  _(Amazing, I was dreaming of you.)_  he responds, realizing he’s speaking Romanian too late.

“That’s nice,” you mumble before seeking out his arms. He chuckles and obliges, pulling you into his arms while he gets off the couch and tucks you into his bed. He settles in next to you and you immediately scooch towards him, resting your head on his chest, placing a sleepy kiss on his pec. Sebastian takes a moment to admire you before he drifts off to sleep.

++++

You’re drunk. Too drunk. When your friend suggested going out, you had initially said no until Sebastian reminded you how hard you worked and how long you had locked yourself in your apartment working on the project you just turned in. But now it’s too hot, there are too many people and too many men who aren’t Sebastian trying to dance with you. So you do the only logical thing- you call him.

You lock yourself in a bathroom stall and press his contact, the line ringing only twice before he picks up.

“Hello?” he questions, confused as to why you’re calling when you’re out with your friends.

“Seb! My boyfriend!” you say with a giggle.

“That’s me,” he answers with a chuckle of his own. “You okay baby?”

“No, I’m terrible,” you admit.

“What? Why?” he questions, his concern rising immediately.

“Because there are too many people here and I’m too drunk and you’re at home,” you ramble.

“You wanna come home?”

“I miss you,” you whine into the phone.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughs. “I’ll take a taxi to come get you.”

“No, I can get ho-”

“Hush you. Let me be a knight in shining armor for once. I’m on my way, sit tight.”

You smile and feel your heart warm as you hang up the phone.

It’s twenty minutes later, your friend is safely at home and your laying against Sebastian in the back of a taxi, mumbling apologies and affections that he brushes off, kissing your head and rubbing your back.

“I’ve got you dragostea mea,”  _(My love)_  he whispers.

You’re about to ask what that means but the taxi driver hits a bump and you have to concentrate on not throwing up.

++++

Later that same night, you're tucked into Sebastian’s bed, out of your heels and into one of his tee shirts.

“Go to sleep,” he says, pulling you into his arms. “You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” you murmur once again.

“Don’t be sorry. Te iubesc.” _(I love you)_

“You do that all the time you know? You speak Romanian and I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” he says, knowing you won’t remember it tonight.

You seem to accept that and snuggle further into him.

Sebastian knows he’ll tell you in the morning. And for the rest of your lives if you let him.


End file.
